The Rooneys Most Wanted
The Rooneys Most Wanted is an upcoming Australian-American 3D animated crime comedy film. It is a sequel to The Rooneys Movie: The King of the Thrill and the fourth (chronologically the eighth) installment in The Rooneys film series. The film is directed by Conrad Vernon and Chris Wedge and written by the writing teams of Chris McKenna and Erik Sommers, and Chris Pratt, Andrew Barrer and Gabriel Ferrari. The film stars Chris Pratt, Ryan Reynolds, Ben Affleck, Kristen Wiig, Maisie Williams, Angelina Jolie, Alan Tudyk, Danny Pudi, Sarah Silverman, Robert Downey Jr., and Tay-K. Unlike the previous films which focuses on the whole family, this film focuses mainly on Adrian and his other friends. In The Rooneys Most Wanted, the titular family teams up with friends to stop a crime spree after old enemies are broken out of jail. Plot Taking place after the events of the previous film, "Crime" has plagued Carpenter City and the one who is responsible for the cause is Autar Vossen. He is the impostor of Adrian who is a master in disguise and frees villains from previous films from prison. To save Carpenter City from crime, the Rooneys and their allies must work together to stop the impostor and his group of villains before its too late. Cast See also: List of The Rooneys characters Returning/Confirmed Characters Main Characters * Chris Pratt as Adrian Rooney / A.J. McSizer, a 11-year-old special needs student who wears a chest harness. ** Pratt also voices Robo Adrian, Adrian's evil robot clone. * Ryan Reynolds as Red, a plush red swashbuckling squirrel who comes to life to aid Adrian in his adventures. * Ben Affleck as Andy Brandy, a sixth grader at middle school and Adrian's best friend. He is previously voiced by Elizabeth Daily in the first three films. * Kristen Wiig as Melissa Edwards / Soccer Girl, a sixth grader at middle school and Suzie's primary best friend. * Maisie Williams as Maisie Dougie / Sore-ceress, a popular girl at middle school and Suzie's secondary best friend. Maisie uses this alter ego and becomes an understudy for Suzie. ** Williams also voices the Princess of the Crystal Shard Kingdom. * Angelina Jolie as Suzie Chapman, a sixth grader and Adrian's girlfriend who is kidnapped and turned into a mannequin by the minions who are working for Autar Vossen. Additional Characters * Catherine O'Hara as Aunt Betty Sterns, the aunt of Adrian, Audrey and Trev and Michelle's older sister. * Natalia Cordova-Buckley as Audrey Rose Rooney / Pink Whipper, a 7-year-old 2nd grade student and the youngest of the Rooney family. * Kid Cudi as Trevor "Trev" Rooney / Shadow, the long-lost brother of Adrian and Audrey Rose. * Cameron Diaz as Michelle Rooney, the clumsy but beautiful mother to Adrian, Audrey and Trev, Roger's aunt, Todd's wife and Betty's younger sister. * Terry Crews as Todd Rooney / Chef Todd the Cook, the father to Adrian, Audrey and Trev and Michelle's husband. * John Cleese as Steve Redding, a British elderly rich man and Todd's mentor. He is robbed by various villians. * Zachary Gordon as Roger Sterns / Armored Crusher, a 18-year-old former student at high school and a cousin of Adrian, Audrey and Trev. He was graduated from high school and now attends college. * Kevin Hart as Allen Shaffer / The Roaster * Penélope Cruz as Kayla Barrios * Patrick Stewart as Grandpa Frank Rooney, the paternal grandfather of the Rooney family. * Pat Carroll as Grandma Jessie Rooney, the paternal grandmother of the Rooney family. * Ludacris as Joshua "Joshy" Cortez / Cor-Tesla, a former Child Protective Services agent and an inmate who was freed by Autar Vossen. He is a member of the "Extreme Eight", having been plotting to take revenge on Adrian and his family. * Jack Black as Randy Robinson, Andy Robinson's twin brother. * Sinbad as Andy Robinson / Rich Robbie, Randy's twin brother and a former child star from Georgia. * Nick Nolte as Bosco / Big Brown Bear, an enormous Russian hitman and a member of the "Extreme Eight". * Andy Dick as Woodrow "Woody" Bush / Orange Repeller, a disgruntled and psychopathic former valet and a member of the "Extreme Eight". * Miranda Cosgrove as Chloe Le Bonjour / Miss Fashion, a power-hungry former fashion designer and a member of the "Extreme Eight". * Xzibit as Austin "Zero" Shazam / Zero * Drake as Coach Mike Jones * Jeff Bennett as Jimmy Bana, a fifth grader. ** Bennett also voices Chuck Leonard, the news reporter of News 69. * Jason Griffith as Ronny Sterling / Peanut Sneezer, a fifth grader who is allergic to peanuts. * Frank Welker in three roles: ** Eric Staunton ** Ollie the Dog ** The voice of Scott Harper * Seth MacFarlane as Hayden Chapman * Jim Cummings as the Warden New Characters * Alan Tudyk as Autar Vossen, a master of disguise who is the most wanted person in the world for crimes and the leader of a group of 8 villains known as the "Extreme Eight". He has a short stature and gets picked on by the other students at school. He serves as the main antagonist of the film. * Danny Pudi as Fane "Howie" Howler, Autar's henchman and best friend since their time in school who also gets picked on by the other students. * Sarah Silverman as Dixie Amboni, an orphaned girl. * Robert Downey Jr. as Spunkbutter, a LEGO character. * Tay-K as Alexander "Muscles" Broadamus * Joan Cusack as Robin Churchill, Adrian's first and former girlfriend prior to meeting his current girlfriend. * Bokeem Woodbine as Zadimus Digby, an evil supervillain working for Autar Vossen. * Willow Shields as Mia Miles, a LEGO character. * Michael Cera as Ned Flunk, a LEGO character. * Curtis "50 Cent" Jackson as Kunta Brown, Melissa's crush. * Jim Wise as Principal Max Mixadick Additional Voices * Tom Kenny * Shirley MacLaine as an elderly woman. * Hynden Walch as the fashion show girl. * Sam Rockwell * James Barkley * Dee Bradley Baker as a bank robber. * Dana Snyder * Fred Tatasciore * Travis Willingham as a bank robber. * Sean Schemmel as Police Officer, Crystal Shard King * Seth Green * Selena Gomez as Betsy Blades (deleted scenes only) Music used in the film * Could Have Been Me - The Struts (Trailer Theme) * We Will Rock You - Queen (TV Spot Theme) * Walk On Water - Thirty Seconds To Mars (2nd Trailer Theme) * Scatman - Scatman John (Autar Vossen's Team Formation Theme) * I Found You - Anthony Evans (Ending Theme) * Holding Out for a Hero - Bonnie Tyler (Final Battle Theme) * Night on Bald Mountain * 1812 Overture - Tchaikovsky * Toxic - Britney Spears (Robin Churchill's Theme) * Love Me Again - John Newman * Barbie Girl - Aqua (Fashion Show Theme) * Fireball - PitbullCategory:Upcoming Category:The Rooneys